


We Had the Same Face

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Fucked Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Lust Than Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: Gene twists the knife.
Relationships: ... - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	We Had the Same Face

Naru opened his eyes.

He was wet with sweat, shivering in the satin sheets despite his flushed face, and neck.

He had dreamed Mai's bare skin was soft as rose petals, but it hadn't been his fingers touching her while she moaned.

Naru wiped at the blood dripping from his nose with the heel of his hand.

He didn't go back to sleep.

* * *

They were in the quiet, hidden garden of an old haunted mansion, Mai and Naru. He had been having nosebleeds all day, so his young assistant had decided some air free of dusts and whispered sobs would do him some good.

Mai was amusing herself by looking at the pale yellow roses, running a fingernail down the brown edge of a ripped petal.

She turned, her white cotton dress fluttering around her ankles. She wasn't wearing a bra, and you could _just_ see the color of her flesh under the pale fabric.

"Naru..."

his lips had stolen Mai's words. Naru's arms were strong, his hand clasping his other wrist behind her back.

He was so gentle.

"I'm alive," Naru whispered, sinking to the ground and pulling her down with him.

"Of course you are," Mai breathed, brushing his bangs away, "Naru."

When he opened his eyes, the light didn't touch them. his hands weren't gentle anymore when he threw her to the grass, touching her deeply.

Her dress was torn from her, and Mai couldn't breathe as he sank down into her body.

His eyes. His smile.

"Naru" she gasped his name.

"No," the man whispered, with lips that weren't his own. "You know _my_ name. Say _my_ name."

Mai screamed it.

* * *

When Naru woke beside her, the sky looked like it was bleeding.

The lovers were lying beside a statue holding a mirror, so Naru looked at his nakedness, at the blood pooling in the Cupid's bow of his lip.

Naru felt himself choking on his saliva when he looked at the girl asleep by his side. Saliva turned to bile when he saw the blood staining the grass between her legs.

Gene knew Oliver loved her.

"Gene is dead," Naru told Mai, the statue, the mirror. "I'm alive."

His reflection's smile was cruel -

And Naru wasn't smiling.


End file.
